One Day
by HeavenONFire
Summary: War can be a lonely thing for a man without love. What will happen, when a man like Cody has to choose? Between what's right and what's wrong? Between, what he knows ans what he wants? Between his brothers and his love? Oder 66. Slash Warning!


**One Day**

"Get Down!" Cody bellowed as loud as he could. His own voice scratched his throat and a grenade nearly burst his eardrums. Without much thinking, Cody sprinted on. He saw blaster-bolts hissing past by and within his vision filled with the dusty air of Utapau, he commander was desperately pressed on.

Dodging incoming missiles and avoiding crashing into falling brothers, Cody made his way through the chaos, which was the assault front in the sink-holes of the nearly desert planet. Even before Cody landed in the planet, he knew, this battle was a turning point of the war and it was indeed. The only out-come he didn't expected was, who his troops would be shooting at.

Not so far away on the edge of the sink-hole, a blond man stood his ground, deflecting blaster-bolts which such elegant movements, as if he was dancing in the flower of blue light. But his face was contorted with surprise and shock. The shine of his deep-blue lightsaber illuminated his handsome face and in the radiation of the blade, Cody saw for a moment the glimpse of pain.

_Oh, he's frightened. _Cody thought. There has only been one single time, when the clone marshal commander of the grand army of the republic saw that expression on Obi-Wan Kenobi's face. The great general of the grand army, Jedi-Master and member of the high council of the Jedi order was now standing on the edge of a five-hundred meter of free-fall and the wall of firing clone-troopers slowly pushed him backward. In this particular moment, Cody was grateful, he had handed back the lightsaber to him just before he received the live-changing massage from the supreme leader.

"Commander Cody." the bluish figure of the chancellor in his palm had said. "The time has come. Execute Order 66."

The cruel voice of the supreme chancellor had caused a shudder to ran down Cody's spine, but the commander showed no sign of his discomfort. "Yes, my lord!" had been his answer, as expected from a commander. But he hesitated.

But, he won't hesitate now. His troops had done as ordered. They were stepping with discipline and shooting without a break. They fight was going on right now. Everybody was shooting. The droids at Kenobi. Kenobi deflected them. The Droids at Clones. And clones shot back. And now, even the clones were shooting at Kenobi.

Cody was still too far away to do anything effectively. He ran as fast as he could and with every step he closed the gab between him and Kenobi further. Into his helmet, the commander shouted order not to let the Jedi fall down that slope. And his troops stopped pushing, they only pinned down Kenobi to his position with not ending blue energy.

Kenobi looked around. Cody was hoping, that the genius mind of this brilliant man would somehow find a way out of this mess, but if one thing the clones know, that would be how to corner a enemy.

When Cody finally reached his troops, two soldiers stepped aside to make room for their commander. Kenobi's eyes could Cody's and even with his helmets on, he could feel the gaze from those ice-blue eyes piercing his mind.

_Fear! Yes, it's fear!_

A bolt form a canon roared through the sky and after someone called "Incoming!" Cody already felt the ground shook beneath his boots. A second canon raced towards them and the commander need no time to calculate, where this lethal missile would hit. He reacted instantly.

He sprang through the air towards Kenobi, who stood in the middle of this half-circle armour-less. And only armed with a lightsaber, which would do no good to any flying wreckage.

"Get down!" escaped his throat. The next thing he knew was the burning pain in his back. When he opened his eyes, Kenobi was crouching in his arms. He didn't know what had made him throw himself between Kenobi and the wave of shrapnel like a human shield, but he was relived to see the general obviously undamaged.

"Are you hurt?" He said rather calmly.

Kenobi shook his head apparently to shocked to say anything.

"Come with me!" He insisted and pulled Kenobi roughly to his feet. He didn't look around but ran with one hand tightly around Kenobi's wrist. He jumped over the wreckage which once had been a battle-droid, avoided a bolt, which could have claimed his life. Keeping on running, Cody took in his surroundings only peripheral. Everywhere he saw white bodies, which had been his brothers, lying on the ground. Dead or alive, Cody didn't know and in this moment, he didn't even care.

"Cody! What the hell is going on?" asked Kenobi breathlessly and delfected a blaster-bolt rather casually.

"Later! Come on!" Cody growled. He didn't turn to face the blond man. He rifle in one and and Kenobi's wrist in the other, Cody made for the upper landing platform. He had to get to a vessel fast, if he wanted to get off this planet in one piece. And preferably with Kenobi alive as well.

Through the visor of his helmet, Cody watched the light-dance of blue and red. In his audio-channel the voice of his leading Captain was constantly asking for the position of their leading Jedi. Cody didn't even dare to say a word. With a fast flinch of his eye, he blended out the voice of his brothers and cleaned his mind for the upcoming challenge.

Before him, the hanger bay they've captured a few hours ago was getting bigger and bigger in his view. As Cody knew, all gunships were needed on the battle, so only a few supply-ships of the separatist-army occupied the platform. Cody roughly pulled Kenobi with him behind a a large pile of boxes, maybe filled with spare parts or lethal explosives.

Finally, he turned to face Kenobi and looked deeply into the blue eyes he liked so much. Kenobi was still gasping for air after their long sprint and took a deep breath understanding Cody's intention by reading his body language.

"Obi-Wan, listen! Stay calm, please." The word poured out of him. Though he was trying to calm down the Jedi, Cody could hear his own voice tremble a bit. "Act normally as if nothing happened. We almost did it!"

"Cody, what's going on? Why did your troops turn on me?" Kenobi's eye narrowed and he ripped free his left hand from Cody's grip. He was still holding his activated lightsaber and the commander doubted not a second, that the Jedi was ready to defend hiself.

"Just trust me, love! It's over! The war is over!" Cody replied. "And turn off that dam thing!"

_Love!_ There had been only one time in Cody's entire short life he had called Obi-wan Kenobi love. He could remember that day as clear as if it was yesterday and bot nearly two years ago. He had felt young that time. Full of enthusiasm finally to fight the war he was promised and which will be his single purpose in life. But the brutal reality let him feel lonely fast. Even the nightly visit from his best friend Rex couldn't fill the emptiness within his chest.

He had been restless since then. Every morning, he reported for duty without knowing, if he would go to bed that night. And every night, he went to bed without knowing, if he would wake up the next day. When he was fighting, he always wondered, if anybody would miss him if he didn't return. If he fell, would anybody cry for him? Day after day, Cody did his duty without a moan. And day after day, he was hoping, the war would end.

Until that night.

"_**Cody," the Jedi-Master had spoken to him softly after a long discussion about the attack plan nearly two years ago. "I was hoping I don't have to say this, but apparently, I'm wrong."**_

"_**General?"**_

"_**let's not pretend, that out relationship didn't suffered under out emotions for a while. It's pointless wanting to hide any further." He had glanced at Cody with there blue eyes sparkling with warmth and intelligence. "I do have feelings for you, I cannot denial. And I sense, this is a feeling you share with me."**_

_**Cody had smiled. He had only taken the generals hand and pulled it to his heart. He had held Obi-Wan in his arms for a long time and gently looked down at the blond man. "I know." was the first he could say. "I know if for a while now, general. I've seen my affection reflected in your eyes."**_

"_**I don't want to be your general right now." Obi-Wan had whispered. "Just Obi-Wan." As he turned his blue gaze upon Cody, the commander had seen an expression, he could never forget again. Worry mixed with undefined fear. "Cody, what should we do? I am a Jedi and attachment is forbidden."**_

"_**And I cannot have a relationship with my commanding officer, as much as I want it."**_

_**Obi-Wan had sighed. "Leaving the order would be my only solution."**_

"_**And abandon your troops? Turn you back on the republic?"**_

"_**No, I can't do that. I can't walk out right now and leave you to your fate."**_

"_**And I will not leave the army. With me wanting it or not." Cody had replied. Even at that time, Cody already knew, that on one leave the army alive. **_

"_**But, how should we handle this?" The general muttered. "My feelings for you will compromise my judgement and effect my command. That's not the Jedi-way."**_

"_**And a relationship with the general is bad for the moral." Cody had responded. As much as he wanted to be with Obi-Wan, the more they talked about it, the more he had had the feeling, they were heading for something impossible. "As their commander, I have to be a example. I'm responsible for them and no own will follow a commander who bend the rules himself."**_

"_**And if we try to keep it secret?" Then, Obi-Wan had shook his head. "No they'll catch us one day. Beside I have to lie to Anakin and you to your brothers."**_

"_**And IF they catch us, you might be expelled from the order and I will be executed." Cody had sighed. "And beside, I cannot live in a lie. Can you?"**_

_**Obi-Wan had again shook his head. He had laid his face on Cody's shoulder and sighed heavily. For minutes, they had just stood there and embraced each other. For one moment, their hearts had beaten together, as if there was only one. Then Obi-Wan had raised his head and had looked deeply into Cody's eys. **_

"_**I'm afraid, we have no choice but to do our duty." He had whispered. "But I promise you! One day, when this war is over, we will be together. I will do anything in my might for us to be with each other. Cody, my love, we belong together!"**_

"_**Yes, Obi-Wan. We belong together!"**_

_**Then their lips had met. A long sensual kiss, which had sealed their promise. To Cody, it was a welcome kiss and a farewell kiss. At that moment, he rather had cried. On one hand, he was so happy that finally he had found the same feelings inside Obi-Wan. But on the other hand, Cody had known very well, that the day they had spoken of would never come for him. **_

_**He was a soldier. He had seen brothers die everyday and not for a day, Cody had dared to keep the hope, he might survive the war. **_

Since that night, Cody had never called Kenobi by his first name or love again. He had never hugged or kissed his general again. But he knew, their love wasn't gone yes. He had seen in in Kenobi's eyes everyday. He had heard it in Kenobi's voice. He had felt it at night when he was lying on his bunk alone. And he knew, that Kenobi felt the same.

"Cody, answer me!" Kenobi's oice dragged him out of his mempry. Suddenly the noise of war was loud in his ears again. He grabbed Kenobi's hand and lay it on his chest.

"Obi-Wan, you remember the promise we gave each other two years ago?" Cody whispered and took off his helmet. Although a voice inside his head was shouting, that his action was way to dangerous, Cody ignored it. He wanted Kenobi to see his eyes.

"Of course, I remember!" Kenobi said exhausted and deactivated his lightsaber. "But what in the name of the force is going on?"

"That day has come." Cody tried hard to keep his voice steady so Kenobi could gain his calm again. "You have to trust me now. Everything else, I'll explain, when we're in orbit."

Kenobi hesitated a second, then nodded. Well, that was enough for Cody. He dared a look over the boxes and in his brain he was already calculation.

The shuttle he was spotted before was still standing in it's position. Still pilot-less and still guard-less. Ten seconds to reach the shuttle.

_One minute to bring the lady airborne. Then it depends on how good he fly. If the fate is kind to us, we'll be ready to jump in five. It not, well, we'll be joining the force as Obi-Wan always said. _

"What's the play, commander?" The Jedi whispered next to him.

"You see that unguarded shuttle, general? We make a run for it." Cody said and looked around for patrolling troopers. The adrenaline in his veins made his heart pound heavily against his rips and eased his pain in the back. Sweat appeared on his forehead and ran down to his chin. He wipe his sweat away and pulled on his bucket.

"Ready, General?" he asked.

"Ready, Commander!"

They jumped out of their cover and sprint to the open vessel. Kenobi suddenly ignited his blade and deflected a blaster-bolt hissing past by.

"Keep running, it's just blind shell!" Kenobi explained.

In his view, the shutter became larger and lager. For the first time in Cody's life, he felt the sensation of true hope that he might actually survive the war. This was not just a mission. Not just a battle. It was really the end of the war.

The there was pain. Something hard and hot burned through his armour-plate and drilled into his flesh. The impact threw off his feet and through the dusty air. Hit hit the ground hard with noses of broken bones and rolled meters across the sandy stone, before he was stopped by a nearby standing vessel.

Everything was spinning and breath was the hardest. He felt the pounding pain in his chest and all he could hear was the rushing blood in his won ears.

"Obi-Wan!" He croaked without knowing if the Jedi could hear him or not. He could hardly move and every slightest effort to take a breath caused so much pain in this body, as if he was breathing tiny needles.

Somebody shook him. Cody coughed again while his lungs was on fire. Kenobi's face appeared in his broken and dirty visor of his helmet.

"Obi-Wan!" He croaked again. Since he couldn't hear very clearly, Cody tried to pull off his helmet. After a while of pointless attempts, he realized, that the chin-piece of his helmet was melted to his jumpsuit. "Go! ...Sh..Shuttle! G..Go! Order...66! G..Go..save...yourself! Hu...Hurry!" Cody coughed again. Now his mouth was already full with blood making it hard to speak clearly. But as Cody thought, Kenobi stayed. His lips was shaking and the word "Order 66" came out of his movements. Then his eyes widened again and Cody saw, how his general turned pale as the moon. Kenobi tried to pull Cody to his feet, but the commander only jerked his head in pain. He didn't scream, because he lake the strength to scream. His body was weak and his head was booming. He spit the blood into his helmet and coughed again. "L..leave...me...here! Go!... G..Go!"

"No, I'm not leaving you behind!" Kenobi now officially lost his calm. "We go together or we die together. Come on, love!"

Kenobi pulled him to his feet and Cody swung his arm over his shoulder. Because he couldn't walk on his own strength, the twenty meters separating them from their final escape seemed ten times longer.

_Too slow! _Cody thought. They had wasted too much time already. In the mean time, all of his brothers would know, what he had done. They'd know, he became a traitor and refused the order. And soon, they'll be here and all hopes would be gone.

"Go. Obi-Wan! I'm only delaying! Go!" whispered Cody faintly.

"On Cody, just shut up, will you?" Kenobi said. Abrupt he jerked his head around and before Cody could make out, what was coming, he had been lifted from the ground and over Kenobi's shoulder. His wounds on the chest burst open again and pain flushed though every muscles Cody possessed. But at least, Kenobi could run now.

The Jedi was way faster than he looked like. Though Cody had seen the general in action before, he always had the feeling, it wasn't that fast. Kenobi gently laid him on the shuttle's floor and swung himself into the pilot-seat. He punched on the keyboard and before the hatched closed, Cody threw a last glance at his brother and the battle, which had been his entire life.

Two squads of white men with orange markings were running at them and Cody said farewell silently. He watched their beloved and familiar features shrink while the vessel pierced through the sky. He sighed. So that's how he made his choice.

Three years he had cared for every single brother under his command. Three years, he tried to be there for these homeless men. Three years, he had been the anchor of these troops when they were drowning on the sea of battle. Three years, he had held back his feelings and desire to fulfil his duties. But now, finally, when the war was over, he had betrayed them all. He had deceived his brother, men, who had been his life to save the only being he truly loved. He had left behind the soldiers who trusted him to follow the sound of his selfishness.

Cody sighed again spitting more blood. Sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out, Cody felt the vibration of the engines. His body refused to obey the orders his brain commanded, so the once great soldier stayed on the floor.

Slowly he pulled out his very sharp vibro-blade and raised it to his throat. He squeezed and felt the melted plastoid and the fabric gave away a long with the skin on his neck. When he lowered the knife to his lap, it was full of blood.

He finally removed his helmet and glanced at the blond hair of Kenobi. He watched the stars became long stripes behind the window and how the darkness of the orbit became a bluish sphere of light.

He soaked in the fresh air and at last closed his eyes. A minute later, unbreakable darkness surrounded him and Commander Cody felt peace for the first time in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this. If there is something, please let me know. ^^<strong>

**I had to rewrite this story because I made so many mistakes last time. So I hope it's better now. **

**HeavenOn Fire. :-)  
><strong>


End file.
